Rock formations have been subjected to continuous channelling using internal burning devices as set forth in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,004 issuing Jan. 30, 1962, to J. F. Vasselin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,251 issuing Sept. 10, 1963 to applicant. Applicant has had considerable experience in the use of internal burners for channelling in earth and rock formations, and applicant has for many years tried by various means to quiet the process and to reduce the concentration of respirable dust particles. It is not uncommon for the operator to be working in a virtual cloud of dust and at noise levels far greater than 125 db. Such situations are hardly tolerable.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved flame drill channelling method and an improved flame drill apparatus which acts both to reduce noise and dust levels during use of the same, particularly in comparison with conventional continuous channelling by non-equipped internal burning devices of the type set forth in the prior art listed above.